Camp CampBlood
by Brickworks
Summary: Oh boy, a prophecy? Daniel's back and he's made a big ol' deal with something powerful? These children are going to war because their parents happen to be powerful beings? Fuck.


**_Before I begin I'd just like to say that I am 100% winging this entire fanfiction, so be prepared to cringe._**

 ** _Howdy do-da fellow CC and PJO fans! I decided to combine two of my favourite shows/books to make THIS! This will have swearing and possibly gore, but I'm not absolutely sure on that second one._**

 ** _This fanfiction will include some of my favourite ships because why the fuck not, but the ships won't be the focus of this fic. Any canon ships - Caleo, Percabeth, etc - will stay because it's canon and . . . it's . . . canon. /_**

 ** _So, the ships I will put into this are MaxPres, NeilHarrison ((Neilisson?)), and NikkiNerris ((Nikkis?))_** ** _. Maybe some teeny tiny butonlyifyousquint Davwen._**

 ** _This fic takes place_** ** _. . . sometime?? Let's say, after the big stupid war, Apollo WASN'T made mortal and all that junk, and so far the only thing wrong was that Leo was missing for six months. In this, they all knew he wasn't dead because of Nico, just missing._**

 ** _Also, I'm making David and Gwen 17 because I can't think of what to do with them if they're mortals, and usually demigods in camp don't survive to adulthood period, let alone by themselves._**

 ** _And so, without further ado, THE FANFIC BEGINS!!!_**

 **F**

 ** _~- z z_** ** _z -~_**

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _P_** ** _rophecy of Gold and Lies_**

 _Leo was back._

It was sudden, overdramatic, and a tad bit more than a little distructive. For some reason, the Latino boy thought it'd be a fan-fucking-tastic idea to plow through the forest and into the middle of camp, nearly burning the forest down in the process. Also, there was this girl he brought with him named Calypso. Percy seemed determined to avert his eyes nervously and guiltily when she came into the scene. Hazel, Frank, and Jason were IMed and they immediately came from Camp Jupiter to punch Leo in the arm, much like everyother camper.

Anyway, it had been a week and everything was pretty much back to normal, or, at least, as normal as the demigod life can be. But, of course, Rachel, the camp prophet, suddenly rose during dinner and spewed out a 'wow you guessed it!' prophet, ominous green smoke included with every purchase.

 _"Children of the myths,_

 _Living in a hidden bliss,_

 _The Seven must sail the skies,_

 _And f_ _ind the camp of gold and lies,_

 _Save them all from the shifting darkness,_

 _Magic and skulls within the wilderness,_

 _In the Sleepy Peak the monsters rest_

 _Go **no**_ _ **w,** and pass the test."_

Rachel then collapsed, leaving the entire camp to murmer frantically. Whispers of 'Test? What test?!' and 'Skulls? Like Hades?' flew around the panicking children.

Eventually Chiron managed to calm everyone down and so Frank spoke up.

"I think I know where Sleepy Peak is, I remember going camping there once when I was younger." He said helpfully.

Annabeth thought for a moment before saying, "Well, I think we need to go _now,_ like the prophecy says, and figure it out on the way." Leo literally jumped at the opportunity.

"Hell yeah, I vote we take Festus!! I just added some super awesome upgrades and made him stronger, so he can carry more!! I want to tell you all about a certain upgrade, but I won't~!" Calypso, who was sitting next to Leo, punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Ow! You hit hard for a lady." Leo held his hit arm and she scoffed.

"Oh please. I can hit harder."

"Oh yeah? Prove it-"

"Alright, alright. Knock it off, lovebirds. We have a quest to get to." Piper interfered with a small laugh.

"Okay, fine." Leo punched the air. "Let's get this fucking show on the road!"

 ** _~- z z z -~_**

"Gooooooooood morning campers!" You-guessed-it burst through the doors of the . . . cafeteria? With a bright smile on his face, David threw up his arms excitedly. He was always ecstatic and full of energy, which bothered Max to no end.

"Today, we're going to do something a little different, so if you'd all please go to the flagpole at the front after breakfast, that'd be great!" And with that, David exited the cafeteria with gusto, leaving a confused and kind of pissed Gwen, who had not been told about this.

"Goddammit. At least we don't have to watch Harrison's stupid magic show this morning." Max stabbed his mush.

Neil opened his mouth, as if to defend Harrison, but quickly changed his words. "Yeah, magic doesn't exist anyway."

Nikki said something that sounded like 'Yar, Andy is happier bees fnub!', since her mouth was stuffed.

"Nikki, don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross." Neil said.

"Also, we have no fucking idea what you just said." Max added.

Nikki swallowed. "I said 'yeah, and this had better be fun!' What'd you think I said?"

Max sighed. "Anyway, breakfast is pretty much over and every other moron here is already headed to that fucking flag, and I made a bet that I can't lose, so . . ." He stood up and headed out the door, Nikki and Neil quick to follow.

They happened to be the last ones there, so David began talking excitedly as soon as they arrived.

"Alright campers, today we're going to do a scavenger hunt! I'm going to be pairing you up with someone else and you must work together to find all the items on this list! And, before anyone asks, yes you do all have to do this. It'll be fun!!" Gwen was handing everyone a checklist with indifference writren all over her face.

"Everyone have one? Great! So, the teams will be . . . Nikki and Nerris(("Hell Yeah!")); Dolph and Space Kid; Harrison and Neil((" _What!?_ ")); Nurf and Ered(("Cool.")); and Max and Preston(("Fuck."))! First team to make it back with everything wins! Aaaaaaand _GO!_ "

 ** _~- z z z -~_**

 ** _Thus ends the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and comment whatever the fuck you want to comment._**

 ** _Also, if you want, you should comment who you want a certain camper's godly parent to be. But try to stay . . . canon? What I mean by that is, if you wanted Nikki to be so-and-so's daughter, then that god/goddess should be a god, since we see Nikki's mom, Candy. For a character like Harrison or Nerris, who we see both his parents, then it doesn't matter, same for campers like Preston or Space Kid, who's parents didn't show up at all._**

 ** _Fun Fact of the Day: 15% of women send themselves flowers on Valentine's Day._**


End file.
